The Clone Way Of Life
by Darth Maul2
Summary: Based on Episode II this story tells the battle on Geonosis from the Point Of View of a clone called #17


The long slim Kaminoan cloner stepped forward and started into the glass container which held a great success, his first clone of the bounty hunter Jango Fett…  
  
The Kaminoans had been asked by a Jedi Master to create an Army Of The Republic, they had been hard at work for almost ten years now. They had chosen the perfect person to clone, a bounty hunter by the name of Jango Fett. All they had to give to Jango was a good pay and an unaltered clone for him to keep…  
  
The cloning started and they accelerated the growth of the clones to get a full army quicker also modified was their free will making them a lot less rebellious than Jango.  
  
This was Dern Tyaz's first clone of Jango and he was quite prowd of it he sent for a droid to go and open up the glass capsule…  
  
The capsule opened and the baby clone awoke his eyes opened wide and he looked around he was now a living breathing 'Jango Fett'…  
  
1 1 Year Later  
  
The clone could now walk and talk and was at the physical and mental stage of a four year old, he and his brothers where many already there were 15 Million of them and going up, they all looked alike and had no names but numbers…  
  
"Number 17 get over here" The Bar Man called across the room.  
  
"Yes?" 17 replied.  
  
"Here's your food" The man said back  
  
17 went over to the table with his food and sat down, he thought about his parents, the cloners and Jango…  
  
2 9 Years Later  
  
Now he was at the stage of a 25 year old and he was training harder then ever, they were now called the Clone Troopers and were the biggest known army in the galaxy with 200 Million units and growing, this particular day was a great day for the army as for today the Jedi finally came…  
  
17 moved over to his friend 14 and started conversing about what they where built for and if they had feelings or even minds at all…  
  
The Jedi Obi-Wan-Kenobi arrived and went to the Prime Minister apparently he says that the person that ordered the clone army to be built died 10 years ago…  
  
3 7 Days Later  
  
Another Jedi came but for a different reason he arranged the clones all into squadrons and told them the situation, the Sepratists had gathered an army of droids and captured two Jedi and a Senator they were to go to Geonosis and help the Jedi in the defeat of the Sepratists. 17 walked forwards with the rest of the clones and they gathered into ships and walked up the ramps…  
  
They flew to Geonosis and jumped out of the ships and onto the deserty ground, 17 ran out shooting his weapon all over the place, he ran with the rest of the squad straight ahead and 14 got hit, 17 stopped abruptly and kneeled over he started to cry inside of his helmet and got angrier by the second he said a quick good-bye and grabbed 14's gun charging ahead blasting all the federation droids into pieces, he was still crying not knowing what he was doing, his emotions were getting the better of him. He kept charging blocking out all sound thinking of his lost companions, suddenly he heard again but all he heard were the screams of the other clones as blood spurted on his pearly white armor… He kept running shooting in front of him blasting all the droids, his armor was now stained red as all his friends died blood spurting everywhere, but he kept running building up tears in his eyes, suddenly the cries stopped… The droids were retreating, he kept crying as he kneeled down beside a companion he let his guard go and took off his helmet, his tears ran down his face and onto the soldier's body once again he blocked out all sound…  
  
He didn't hear the rolling of the steel droid…  
  
He didn't hear the droid stand up…  
  
He didn't hear the blasters fire…  
  
He didn't hear the sound of the laser through the air…  
  
He didn't hear the sound as it hit his head and went through his fore-head…  
  
He didn't hear the cry as the soldier below him awakened…  
  
He fell to the ground tears still rolling down his face as he hit the sandy ground…  
  
The water from his eyes dripped onto the ground but soon got covered by a puddle of blood that poured out of a hole in his fore-head… 


End file.
